


Чистые пруды

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Юра и Отабек не познакомились и не подружились в Барселоне





	Чистые пруды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для fandom Kumys 2019.

Несмотря на ранний час и выходной день, столовая уже работала, но посетителей не было. Никого не было, за исключением тети Бексулу, та, впрочем, присутствовала исключительно телесно: дремала, сидя в уголке на стуле. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить пожилую заведующую питанием, Отабек взял овсянки и йогурта, сделал бутерброд с ветчиной, налил чашку горячего сладкого чаю и устроился за столиком у окна. Сумку с коньками он аккуратно положил на стул рядом с собой, бросив сверху куртку, шапку и перчатки.

В его стратегическом положении не было ровно никакого толку: окно выходило в сад, который сейчас был по пояс завален снегом. Ни людей, ни даже птиц видно не было. Утренние сумерки только-только начинали рассеиваться, город серел и выцветал, в таких условиях даже погоду определить было невозможно. Впрочем, погода Отабека не интересовала: он твердо решил, что, раз уж удалось выкроить немного времени, будет сегодня кататься.

Позавтракав, Отабек так же тихо отнес посуду к мойке, тщательно оделся и вышел из здания посольства через главный вход. Машин почти не было, и он, не соблюдая правил дорожного движения, перебежал на бульвар. Какой толк в бульварах зимой… Летом тут должно быть хорошо, но летом Отабек в Москве еще ни разу не был. Зима же, по крайней мере в этом году, выдалась хотя бы снежной: голые деревья (липы? вязы?) стояли в шапках, нетронутые белые ковры лежали там, где, наверное, цвели летом клумбы. Очищенные же от снега и льда дорожки ветвились, убегая вперед, к ресторану, за которым и скрывался пруд. Против воли Отабек ускорял шаг, пару раз заставляя себя замедлиться, но потом снова чуть ли не бежал.

Это была не первая его вылазка на Чистые пруды — как здорово, что их снова стали заливать! Когда Отабек бывал в Москве, что случалось все реже и реже, в последнее время вообще только с официальными визитами по делам посольства, ему то и дело хотелось воскресить былое, встать на коньки. В Алматы он жил далеко от бывших когда-то родными стадиона и тренировочной базы. Посещая их сейчас по долгу службы, он смотрел на зеленую поросль будущих спортсменов и спортсменок, старательно держа на лице улыбку и не давая пробраться наружу ни горечи, ни сожалению. Он никогда не отказывался встать на коньки, «показать класс», но больше по обязанности — для других, не для себя. Там коньки лежали незаточенными на антресолях: уже давно ему не с кем было разделить хобби, которое раньше было смыслом жизни. Да и не хотелось. А здесь на лед тянуло непреодолимо. Он винил именно место, Чистые пруды — слишком близко они располагались к посольству, и куда бы Отабек ни пошел, куда бы ни поехал на машине, пруды — и залитый, ухоженный каток, вечером сверкавший иллюминацией, — попадались ему на глаза постоянно. Так и манили, так и соблазняли: сбросить зимние ботинки, встать на зимние коньки. И едва появлялась возможность, едва получалось урвать час, полчаса, пусть ото сна, Отабек неизменно с особым, каким-то мазохистским удовольствием поддавался соблазну и — будто сквозь волшебный портал или благодаря машине времени проникал в счастливые мгновения давно ушедшей юности, когда все было возможно и достижимо, когда кругом были друзья, когда будущее рисовалось счастливым…

Он обогнул ресторан и расположился на ближайшей скамейке. Расшнуровал и снял ботинки, наклеил на мысы грелки и сунул ноги в промерзшие коньки. Даже контраст жара и холода показался ему приятными и желанным.

Было воскресное утро, что-то около восьми. Москва никогда не спит, но увидеть здесь кого-нибудь в такой ранний час Отабек не ожидал, собираясь предаться воспоминаниям в одиночестве. Он осторожно ступил на лед, сделал пару скользящих движений, привыкая, — и заметил, что с противоположной стороны пруда кто-то есть.

Сначала он подумал, что это женщина: нечасто вот так запросто, в естественных городских условиях увидишь фигуриста-мужчину, самцы данного вида — птицы редкие. Но все-таки рост и разворот плеч не давали возможности заблуждаться: перед ним именно мужчина, причем не подросток, не юноша — взрослый.

Что-то в незнакомце Отабека смутило. Он замер, присмотрелся.

Было как будто что-то знакомое в том, как тот двигался, в технике, в манере вскидывать руки — словно широкие белые крылья, пусть это всего лишь рукава белой спортивной куртки. Да и череда движений: это была не отработка одного и того же элемента, не хаотичная тренировка, когда делают все, что только взбредет в голову в каком угодно порядке. Пусть не вся программа исполнялась правильно, «чисто», пусть с недокуртами в прыжках, с ошибками, пусть незнакомец двигался гораздо медленнее, чем должен был, но в его скольжении по льду была система, и система эта была Отабеку хорошо знакома.

Агапе. Та самая безусловная любовь. И только один человек мог кататься так.

Отабек отлично помнил, как внезапно и отовсюду исчез Юра Плисецкий: в свои неполные девятнадцать, успев собрать все мыслимые и немыслимые награды, победив на Олимпиаде, он вдруг пропал с радаров, и никто, включая Виктора Никифорова, Милу Бабичеву и вездесущих Ангелов, ничего о нем не знал. Разговоров, сплетен и домыслов разной степени экзотичности было сколько угодно. Что его прижали из-за допинга. Что он поскользнулся и упал с крыши в Питере — выжил, но что-то там у него в голове повредилось, и он стал, что называется, дурачком. Что его приметил какой-то арабский шейх, и Юра, купившись на те богатства, которые ему посулили, переселился в гарем то ли в Эмиратах, то ли в Саудовской Аравии. Что он, наконец, исполнил свою давнюю мечту и поменял пол в Швейцарии, а сейчас вышел замуж и живет в Швеции. (Почему не наоборот?) Самой живучей версией была та, в которой Юра умер от передозировки на чердаке предназначенной под снос хрущевки где-то в районе Выхина и его тело обглодали бродячие собаки. Ни в одну из версий Отабек, разумеется, не верил. Много позже, закончив карьеру спортсмена — не так блестяще, как Юра, но все-таки, — начав работать в министерстве туризма и спорта, а потом и по дипломатической части, Отабек хотел если не найти его, то хотя бы выяснить, что же с ним тогда приключилось. На кладбище сходить. Цветы принести. Белые лилии. Или каллы. Да все равно. Но, как это часто бывает, то одно, то другое, всегда возникают дела более важные, более срочные… Вот за такими делами и прошло почти десять — или уже больше? — лет.

А Юра — вот он.

Живой.

Первая, единственная и уже бывшая жена как-то спросила Отабека, не хотел бы он чего-нибудь изменить в своей жизни, не жалеет ли о чем-то. Он тогда вздохнул и уже хотел сказать, что — нет, все прекрасно, дорогая, я счастлив, как вдруг ему вспомнился тот худенький мальчишка, которого Отабек заметил еще в детском лагере, тот подросток, каким Отабек видел его в Барселоне, ловкий только на льду, а в жизни нескладный и ершистый. Тростинка в капюшоне, низко надвинутом на глаза-кинжалы. Вспомнил, как за ним охотились фанатки и каким он выглядел несчастным. Отабек хотел помочь. Мелькнула мысль усадить Юру на байк да и увезти куда-нибудь прочь от всех. А там, может быть, и подружиться? И тогда — тогда, наверное, вся жизнь пошла бы по-другому… Но не сложилось. То ли струсил он, то ли застеснялся. Теперь сложно сказать. Теперь-то уж что?..

Так Отабек все жене и выложил. И, видимо, ответ ей не сильно понравился, потому что вскоре после этого разговора она подала на развод.

А он с тех пор не мог избавиться от мысли, которая все маячила и маячила на краю сознания, всплывая в самый неподходящий момент, лишая сна. Отабек пялился в пространство и гадал, а что если бы он и правда подошел тогда к Юре?.. Как бы все?.. Представлял себе, что стоит там, в фойе гостиницы, смотрит уходящему Юре в спину и все-таки зовет по имени.

Юра застыл в немыслимой, надломленной позе, завершив выступление, у которого был только один, не видимый им невольный зритель. Вздохнул и расслабился, выпрямился. Вынул наушники и убрал в карман. Стянул с волос резинку, тряхнул головой и заскользил к другому берегу.

Отабек сделал шаг, потом еще и еще. «Сейчас-сейчас-сейчас», — настойчиво шептал кто-то — он сам.

Отабек набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и крикнул, стараясь переорать не только расстояние, но и время:

— Юра! Плисецкий! Стой!

И Юра обернулся.


End file.
